


The King and the Hobbit

by darkwings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, slow building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwings/pseuds/darkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary<br/>Where the people of middle earth bare the names of their soul mates on their wrists, Bilbo unknowingly bares the mark of Thorin but doesn’t know it, when Kili and Fili force Bilbo and Thorin to meet, they slowly come to realise that they are each other’s soul mates but when trouble happens back at the blue mountains and Thorin has to leave Bilbo in the shire to take care of it, Bilbo doubts that Thorin will return to him. Happens before the quest and builds up to it. Happy ending I promise, with slight angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

  
    Bilbo Baggins had always been considered odd for a hobbit, after all not all hobbit children would go wondering around in the woods of the shire looking for elves and dwarfs that may be passing by. He became even odder after the deaths of his parents and he stayed in Bag End all on his own. Bilbo sighed as he sat in front of the fire in the lounge, tomorrow would be his 33rd birthday, and he was finally coming of age. Normally for hobbits this was a big happy occasion but Bilbo had no one to share his birthday with.

   Tomorrow when he awoke, his soul mark will have appeared; the soul mark will be the name of his one and only love and will be marked on his left wrist. Bilbo was both excited and deeply terrified of this idea. He was happy that he will finally know who his soul had chosen to love, but what if they didn’t return his affection? What if their soul had chosen another rather than strange Bilbo, as the other hobbits had taken to calling him, although this wasn’t a common occurrence but not unheard of. What scared him most was the idea of waking up in the morning to have o soul mark at all.  
    Bilbo stood from his soft cosy armchair and walked into his kitchen to grab a snack before bed, whatever happened tomorrow would happen no matter how much he fretted over it.

* * *

 

  The sun shone through a gap in the curtains of Bilbo’s bedroom, frowning Bilbo opened his eyes, after blinking a few times he realised what today was. With shaking hands he raised his left sleeve of his bed shirt to reveal his soul mark which was unreadable to him. Bilbo stared at his wrist in horror; he might as well have had no soul mark at all. The mark was written in some of ruins, he had never seen anything like it. This made Bilbo quite confident that it wasn’t any form of elfish as he had learned some elfish and it looked nothing like that. ‘Which I should feel lucky about I suppose, considering the height difference’ Bilbo thought with a small chuckle.

   Trying not hard to sob Bilbo thought about the years of loneliness he had ahead of him now, surely he’ll never meet the one who’s name he now wore. Even if he did meet them how would he even know they were the one? And even if he did why would he want him? A hobbit that was odd by hobbits standards didn’t stand a chance with someone from another race.

  
    A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, shrugging off the bedding Bilbo quickly dressed in annoyance at being disturbed this early. Despite the increase in volume of the knocks, Bilbo made sure he was presentable and his mark was hidden from view of whoever was at his door. What Bilbo expected when he pulled open his front door wasn’t to come face to face with a pair of smiling dwarfs. ‘Young ones by the looks of it’ he mused.  
“Good morning! Master…”the dark haired one cut himself off waiting for Bilbo to give his name.  
“Baggins” Bilbo supplied as he looked over the two dwarfs one was blonde haired and already had quite an impressive beard grown, while the slightly shorter of the two had brown long hair but only slight stubble in place of a beard. Bilbo was pulled out of his observations when he realised they were talking again.  
“Ah master Boggins, I am Kili-“ from the mischievous grin on his face Bilbo knew that he hadn’t misheard him and correcting him would be pointless.  
“And I am Fili” the two bowed low to Bilbo “At your service!”

   Bilbo looked at the pair for a minute before straightening his back and asking “at my service for what exactly?” twin grins answered him for a few minutes.  
“You see master Boggins”  
“Out uncle has come to your town”  
“After hearing that hobbiton had an unmanned blacksmith forge”  
“So we came around to tell you…”  
“And many other hobbits, although we haven’t even managed to get past introductions before having the door slammed in our faces”  
“Kili shh, as I was saying, we have come to spread the word that the forge is open for business and should you require anything making I’ sure our uncle can make it”  
“Aye, he can make all sorts, locks, silverware-“  
“Excuse me but do you always speak like this?” Bilbo asked his neck was starting to strain from going back and forth between the two dwarfs, Kili and Fili his mind supplied for him. The two dwarfs nodded smiling at Bilbo which caused the hobbit to sigh loudly causing the two to frown.  
“If you would like us to leave you in peace master Baggins we can take our leave” Fili said nodding towards his brother who after pouting nodded his head in agreement.  
“Nonsense, now I believe you said something about your uncle being able to put in locks, I have some terrible relatives that persist on trying to steal family heirlooms from me, could they keep them out?” Bilbo asked thinking of all the times Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had attempted to claim something from his home.  
Looking at the two Bilbo saw their grins return before they started to speak again. “Aye no one can break into a dwarf lock”  
“And we’ve seen uncle make loads”  
“We could fetch him if you like”  
“So he can see what type of lock you would need and price it up for you”  
“That would be lovely. But first would you boys want to come in for breakfast? You could fetch your uncle while I cooked if you like it’s been awhile since I had guests to cater for.” I t seemed as if their smiled couldn’t get any bigger until Fili frowned at the hobbit as if a dark thought had occurred to him.  
“We don’t accept charity master Baggins” he muttered darkly which caused Kili to deflate as we before he nodded sadly at his brother.  
“It’s not charity, you both and your uncle will be doing me a great service at keeping my greedy relatives at bay and I don’t much fancy eating breakfast aloe on my birthday but if you don’t wish to stay for breakfast then I would at least appreciate it if you would fetch your uncle to assess the work needed at some point today” Bilbo huffed. ‘The nerve of some people, I try to offer food out of appreciation and they knock it back.’

  
    Fili and Kili had the grace to look slightly ashamed of themselves but mostly shocked at being berated by the young hobbit. “We did not mean to upset you Master Boggins, especially on your birthday”  
“It’s just that our uncle is a very proud dwarf and he doesn’t like thinking that he is being pitied”  
“And we didn’t know if it was pity that caused you to ask us in for breakfast”  
“But we would be honoured to share your breakfast with you.”  
“Especially on such an occasion!-”  
“-If we are still welcome to?” At Bilbo’s nod Fili continued “I shall go and collect our uncle and my little brother shall stay with you and help in any way that he can”  
Bilbo smiled at the both of them, “of course the door will be unlocked when you and your uncle return” Fili bowed low before heading down towards the old forge while Bilbo showed Kili into his home.

 

* * *

 

   While his brother stayed with the rather nice hobbit Fili headed down to the forge were Thorin was cleaning away the dirt and setting about starting the fires t start work. ‘Uncle Thorin didn’t even know we had gone to spread the news, I hope he’s not angry’ Fili shuddered at the idea of his uncle being mad at him and Kili. They were not yet of age and shouldn’t have wondered too far away from their uncle never mind speak to strangers. If they had still been in the Blue Mountains they would have been punished already for leaving their dwellings.  
   

   Fili paused at the doorway of the forge looking at his uncle and couldn’t help but feel guilty. If Thorin didn’t have to care for him and Kili then he wouldn’t have had to leave his friends and people to work as a general labourer and blacksmith in the shire to spare the two younglings from yet another harsh winter.  
Thorin noticed his nephew at the door and frowned at Fili, “where is your brother? Is he hurt?” Fili shook his head at his uncle. “Are you alright? None of the locals have upset you?”  
“No uncle, although m and Kili did tell a few hobbits that the forge is open and a young hobbit- a Master Baggins, has asked for some locks to be fitted ad offered us breakfast. Kili is with him now. When we told him we didn’t need charity he scolded us and said that he didn’t want to be alone on his birthday so I came to collet you.” Fili rushed to say all that he had wanted to before his uncle could interrupt us with anger.

    Thorin sighed at his nephew’s obvious nervousness, after looking around the forge one last time he nodded to Fili. “It was a good idea to go around the dwellings of the hobbits. And breakfast would be appreciated, we had better go and make sure your brother hasn’t eaten the poor hobbit out of house and home.” Fili sagged in relief before turning to lead his uncle to Bag End. He missed the way his uncle rubbed his left wrist that which had a significantly darker soul mark on than the night before when Thorin had gone to sleep.

 

Etched into his skin was the Khuzdul name of his newly come of age soul mate, his soul mate which was of no dwarvan name known the Thorin.

 

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Bilbo to meet Thorin for the first time!

**Note:** I have changed some details from the history of the characters past, mostly about Dis, but it was only done to help explain how Thorin would have Fili and Kili with him. All ages are correct according to the appendixes and the story is 17 years before the quest starts. I've als changed some details about hobbits eating habbits.

Sadly I own nothing!!

**Chapter two**

 

                Fili followed Bilbo into the hobbit hole; Bilbo had taken his cloak and hung it up near the front door. “Is there anything I can do to help Master Boggins?” Kili asked trying to locate the kitchen as the young hobbit had disappeared.

“you can tell me what kind of food you, your brother and uncle like to eat, I’ve got eggs, sausage, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms  if you like that?” asked him walking into the kitchen with his arms full from the pantry.

“That all sounds wonderful but we don’t want to be a bother-“

“Don’t be daft hobbits often have a big breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses-“

“You hobbits love your food then? Back home we don’t have as many meals as that.” Kili said looking in awe at the hobbit as he cooked their breakfast.

“oh yes, on average hobbits eat up to seven meals a day, but then again we do have very high metabolisms as youths, but as we grow older it slows down but many hobbits continue to eat just as much as they did prior to coming of age. Which is probably why they start to grow rather large around the middle, it’s something that’s expected of us now. I suppose now that I’m of age I’ll have to start slowing down on how much I eat.” Bilbo looked up from where he was cooking the eggs to see not only Kili looking at him slightly in shock but Fili and another older dwarf.

                Bilbo looked over the older dwarf; he was taller than his nephews, quite a bit so ‘he could easily be five foot!’ He had the same dark hair as Kili did which was braided back at the sides to keep it from his face; unlike his blonde nephew he wore a short thick beard. Bilbo couldn’t help but take in the obvious size of the dwarfs’ uncle, he looked to be very well built and attractive and his muscles could be seen through the dwarf’s clothes. Bilbo gulped before turning back to cooking the breakfast.

“Uncle Thorin this is Master Bilbo Baggins, he has made plenty of breakfast for us to eat.” Kili said bouncing over to his uncle who rested a hand on Kili’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. Fili who had also removed his travelling cloak walked into the kitchen only to have his hand smacked away from the bacon with a wooden spoon.

“You can have as much as you like when I’m done and you’ve washed your hands, no one will eat in this hole without clean hands understand?” Bilbo said the second half of the sentence to all three of the dwarfs. He couldn’t help but chuckle as all three dwarfs moved towards the sink to clean their hands.

                After washing his hands Thorin stood forward to the hobbit. “Master Baggins I would like to thank you for breakfast. Fili mentioned that you would like some locks fitting for your home?”

“Oh yes if you could get the chance after you’ve eaten breakfast to see what kind of lock I’ll need I would appreciate it.” As Bilbo spoke the kettle whistled from the other side of the kitchen table, before Bilbo was able to poor the tea Thorin had beaten him to it.

“From what I saw when we entered your home it should be an easy enough job to make and fit suitable locks for your need. As I’m sure you guessed from my nephews’ greeting I am Thorin. Bilbo nodded to the older dwarf, he could feel a blush spreading up his neck at having his attention on him.

                Giggles from the kitchen table broke their eye contact; Bilbo turned his attention back to the younger dwarfs who had both piled their plates high with food but their attention was on their uncle and Bilbo not on the food before them. To his embarrassment Bilbo could feel him blush darken before he joined the others at the kitchen table, Thorin followed his lead and started to help himself to some food.

“Fili said that it was your birthday, surely you would have family you would family you would rather spend it with rather than three dwarven strangers?”

“I’ve not got any close relatives, in recent years both my parents have died and I was an only child and the few cousins that I do have found it both strange and annoying that I lived here on my own without being of age. My closest blood relatives would have loved to have had those years to spend what assets my parents had left me.” He looked up from his breakfast to see the three dwarfs looking at him in something close to pity. “Although after today they will have nothing to complain about, and I shall be seeing some of my cousins that I get along with later today I suppose.”

“You came of age today? I can’t wait until I do!” Fili said around a mouthful of eggs. “What age does that make you then master Baggins?” Bilbo opened his mouth to answer to be interrupted.

“Fili it is impolite to ask someone their age, especially when you’ve just met them.” Thorin reprimanded the blonde youngling.

Bilbo smiled, “its okay. Hobbits come of age at 33, today is my 33rd birthday” Fili and Kili burst into giggles around taking bites of their breakfast. Bilbo looked towards Thorin with a raised eyebrow in question.

“Dwarfs age quite a bit differently than hobbits, a dwarf your age would still be considered a child. Fili and Killed are both a number of years older than you, but their behaviour today suggests that you have beaten them on the majority level.” The last of Thorin’s explanation was spoken loud enough to cause his nephews to stop laughing and look down in shame.

“So if I understand correctly they are older than me in years but while I am classed as an adult by my people’s standard they are still classed as children?” Thorin nodded before resuming eating his breakfast.

“I’m 65!” Fili said around yet another mouthful of food. ‘Urgh I’ll have to teach them not to do that’ Bilbo thought then mentally shook his head; he had no right to teach them anything.

“And I’m 59, were quite close in age for dwarf siblings, normally there’s between 15-20 years age difference” Kili had at least finished eating before talking.

“And uncles just had his 178th birthday!” Kili added to the conversation. Bilbo looked towards the elder dwarf in shock. He certainly didn’t look to be that age. Noticing the obvious shock on the hobbit’s face Thorin decided to take pity on him.

“Dwarfs come of age at the age of 70, although most are still treated as younglings until they reach about 80. Dwarfs live very long lives Master Baggins, it is not unusual to live well over 200 years of age, and my own age is still classed as quite young.” Bilbo nodded at the older dwarf still slightly in shock at the age difference between all of them.

 

* * *

 

                Within the next couple of hours, breakfast had been cleaned up and Thorin had started planning what type of lock to make for Bilbo’s home.  A few hobbits had come around to visit Bilbo to wish him well on his birthday. Fili and Kili had spent the morning tucked away in Bilbo’s study looking through his books. Plus throwing some at each other that they thought the other would like, Bilbo had caught them once and after receiving a glare from him they passed the books back and forth nicely, well while he was watching they did.

                By the time Thorin had tried to pry them out of the hobbit hole he had been met with two sets of puppy dog eyes. Bilbo had taken pity on them by offering them all lunch and suggesting that Fili and Kili could stay for the afternoon if they so wished. “You shouldn’t let them convince you to do this; they can come back to the forge if they’ll be a bother.” Thorin offered as he was leaving Bag End to go finish cleaning the rubbish away and starting work on the lock for Bilbo.

“Don’t be daft, I’ve enjoyed having them here this morning, thy make this place feel alive again. If you ever need anyone to watch them I can do it. I know even to them I’m a child but to me I’m an adult and am used to taking care of my younger cousins but that’s quite few and far between occasions-“

“As long as they are welcome and don’t become a bother to you I would be honoured for you to watch them. They haven’t had many role models in their lives.” Bilbo nodded before closing the door behind Thorin. ‘I wonder if he could tell me the name that my mark is.’ Bilbo thought, but then again part of him hoped that it could be Thorin whose name he bore, he felt drawn to the dwarf. ‘Don’t be daft Bilbo, you’ve only just met him and I don’t even know the gender of my soul mate.               

 

* * *

 

                When Thorin got back to the forge he couldn’t believe how this morning had gone. How Fili and Kili had found the one person he had spent over a hundred years waiting for in a matter of hours. Thorin removed the silver cuff from his wrist which hid his soul mark; the band had been a gift from his parents when his mark had appeared. His right hand grazed over the runes he knew by heart. After 102 years he had finally been able to meet his one, the only problem Thorin had was not knowing whether hobbits carried soul marks or not. He knew that the only men that did were those who had a soul mate from those races that did such as dwarfs and elves. Thorin had barely heard anything about hobbits before going into exile to the Blue Mountains, he didn’t have any idea about their courting rituals but he would try his best to make Bilbo his.

                Thorin was cautious about thinking of this as a good thing, yes he finally had met his soul mate but in his experience people who he had gotten close to he had lost through death. His parents were both dead, his grandfather and brother had both died trying to take back Moria and even his sister Dis had died during the birth of Kili. After Dis’ death Thorin had relied heavily on support from his old friends Dwalin and Balin in raising his sister-sons who overnight had become his sons and responsibility.

There was a high chance his affection to Bilbo were one sided but part of him had to try and win Bilbo’s love. He had waited so long to have his one and he wouldn’t give up without trying to win him over. Thorin wasn’t alone in having to wait for his mate to come of age, Dwalin had been waiting for his mate and still had some years to wait for the young dwarf. He could remember when Dwalin had woken him up the morning his mate had been born safely, his mark was now more readable, but not as dark as Thorin’s now was. Since his birth Dwalin had protected hi and started to train him to fight when he had come to the correct age, as he had with most of the young dwarfs.

Thorin pulled himself out of thoughts about his friend and realised that most of the fire was clean, he could now start work on the lock for Bilbo so he could make sure that his mate was kept safe as long as he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)  
> I'm already orking on the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

**Okay so I’ve bulked this chapter out a bit more than it was originally as I don’t know when I’ll next get to update over the weekend, hopefully I’ll get another chapter up within the next few days but I’m working all weekend so can’t promise it’ll get up but I shall defiantly be working on it**

After the first day of Bilbo having Fili and Kili in his home they got into a routine of every few days the boys would appear on his door step just as he was cooking breakfast. Bilbo would welcome the boys in and often keep them at Bag End until evening when Thorin would finish work and come to find the boys. More often than not by the time he would get there they would be asleep curled up together in one of Bilbo's spare beds, having begged not to be put in separate rooms.

Bilbo had started to teach the young dwarfs some hobbit customs, after a few weeks the boys had gotten used to daily baths and not talking with food in their mouths and other basic manners that hobbits followed. When Thorin would arrive to collect his nephews he would be greeted by Bilbo who had some food for them to eat. After eating he would then go to wake Fili and Kili and take them back to the forge where bedding had been set out in the back room. It wasn't the living conditions that the boys deserved but it was the best Thorin could do for the time being. Business had picked up at the forge since the other hobbits had seen Bilbo's new locks and Thorin was hoping to have enough money for the to spend the winter lodged in the local inn so the boys would be safe ad warm at night. Kili had barely survived the last winter in the Blue Mountains, and although winter in the shire wasn't looking to be as harsh Thorin didn’t want to take any chances with his boys.

 

* * *

 

After a few weeks Thorin of this Thorin was greeted with shouting when he went to collect Fili and Kili. The door was shut with Bilbo stood on the outside; a female hobbit was the one who was shouting. Thorin quickened his pace to Bag End and could hear what words were being thrown at Bilbo.

"YOU’RE SHAMING THE GOOD NAME OF BAGGINS BOY! YOUR FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU; YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN BAG END! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OURS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH-"

"How dare you come to my home and shout and accuse me of shaming this family??? You are the one that should be ashamed, it was you that at my parents’ funeral tried to have me removed from MY home. You have no right to Bag End; you lost all rights that you did have the moment my parents had me. And I am perfectly capable of deciding who to have in my home, and if you don't like it then don't come here anymore as you’re not welcome!" By now Thorin had arrived at the garden gate and could see that Bilbo was shaking. Having seen enough Thorin stepped forward, Bilbo's eyes flickered towards Thorin, the she-hobbit noticed this and spun around to see Thorin stood behind her. With a final huff she walked away from Bag End.

Bilbo sagged against the front door in relief; Lobelia had only been there for a few minutes but had tried to make Fili and Kili leave Bag End. 'Thorin must think that I am unable to care for them after witnessing this' Bilbo thought dejectedly before raising his eyes to look at Thorin who looked like a mix between annoyed and amused.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he approached the young hobbit. Thorin couldn't help but feel anger at the she hobbit that had upset his Bilbo.

"Yes she didn't get passed the front step. The boys are still inside ad should still be asleep.” Thorin nodded before moving closer still to the hobbit.

“And she did not harm you in any way?”

“No-No she didn’t hurt me, shook me up a little as I wasn’t expecting her.” Bilbo turned to open the door and was greeting with hugs from both Fili and Kili who must have been woken up by the shouting. Thorin found himself wishing that he could wrap his arms around them; he wanted the four of them to be a family. But he still didn’t have any knowledge on hobbits mating. He had noticed a strip of cloth around Bilbo’s left wrist but didn’t dare hope that it was a soul mark that had his name.

                After extracting himself from the dwarflings Bilbo had gone to the kitchen and finished the dinner he had already began to make for himself and Thorin. Through his nephews Thorin had learned that Bilbo would cook for them before bathing them and putting them to bed, choosing to wait and eat with Thorin. Although normally it was just the two of them eating tonight they had two sleepy dwarfs sat with them. Thorin didn’t know how he would be able to drag himself away from Bilbo tonight never mind Fili and Kili who sat either side of the hobbit.

                Kili had fallen back asleep pressed against Bilbo as the hobbit had eaten his dinner. Thorin made sure to clear the table but was stopped from washing up by a pointed look from Bilbo, sighing Thorin looked form the half asleep Fili to the sleeping Kili, Bilbo noticed his gaze and smiled at him. “You’re more than welcome to stop the night. Fili and Kili have already invaded one of my spare rooms as there’s. I’m sure you’ll be able to find a room suitable for you” Bilbo offered. “I’m sure you won’t want to move them in this state but then again if you-“

“We would greatly appreciate stopping tonight.” Thorin said with a smile, he bent down next to Kili and scooped the sleeping dwarf into his harms and began walking to the room that Fili and Kili usually slept in. Fili followed his uncle and climbed into bed for the night. When Thorin left the two brothers were hugging each other in their sleep.

                Bilbo looked up at the dwarf as he pulled the door shut. “I believe you will be better suited in my room- that is to say that I have the biggest bed and you may be too tall for the other beds, I wasn’t trying to-“

“I cannot take your room from you Bilbo; you have already done so much for us. I am sure that one of your guest rooms will suit me fine.” Thorin said waiting to be shown to a guest room, Bilbo nodded before giving Thorin the bedroom between his own and the boys’ room.

                After knowing that all three dwarfs were settled in their rooms, Bilbo went into the kitchen to clean up before making his way to be, locking the doors on his way. Bilbo climbed into his bed his heart heavy as he wished to know if Thorin was his soul mart for he felt as if he was starting to fall in love with the older dwarf, Thorin wasn’t making it difficult for him to do so with the way he treated Bilbo as if he mattered. But what if he presented his mark to Thorin only to learn that it wasn’t Thorin’s name that was on his wrist or worse still it was but was rejected by the dwarven blacksmith. Bilbo closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

 

                Having raised his nephews for the last 60 years Thorin had come accustomed to being a light sleeper in the case the boys needed him during the night or if they had been under attack.  So when in the dead of night he heard muffled screams and sobs coming from the bedroom next to him he shot out of bed ad was out of the room before he realised it wasn’t his nephews screaming but Bilbo. Thorin made his way to the hobbits door before walking into the bedroom. Bilbo was in the centre of the room ad was tangled in the sheets. The noise he was making was nearly enough to break Thorin’s heart, he moved to the bed quickly, once he was at the bed he gently laid his hands on Bilbo and shook him awake. “Bilbo, come on wake up. It’s a dream, nothing but a dream.” Bilbo calmed down before opening his eyes.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked as tears broke free from his eyes. Thorin moved more onto the bed with a sigh.

“It’s okay Bilbo, sleep I shall make sure that you do not enter such dreams again.” Thorin pulled the slightly shaking hobbit into his arms. Bilbo slowly started to calm down wrapped up in the dwarfs arms. Thorin knew he was tempting fate by doing this, he already cared too much for the hobbit, and his thoughts were filled of courting Bilbo and making him his mate.

 

* * *

 

                When Bilbo woke up he was surprisingly warm, he could hear giggles coming from the hall way outside of his room. Sighing Bilbo slowly started to wake up properly and opened his eyes. The first thing he identified as from where the heat was coming from, Thorin was pressed against him in only his breeches from the night before, his hair was undone from its braids. Thorin’s hair was fanned out on the pillow under their heads and Bilbo couldn’t suppress the giddy feeling of being in the same bed as the dwarf. The second emotion that filled Bilbo was shock; Thorin began to wake up as the giggles outside had gotten louder.

Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo, seeing the shock written on the hobbits face made Thorin regret staying, obviously Bilbo didn’t remember last night. Sighing Thorin began to move away from Bilbo as the bedroom door banged open. “Bilbo! Uncle Thorin’s not- oh there you are uncle!” Kili shouted as he and his older brother jumped on the bed.

“Why are you in Bilbo’s room uncle?” Fili asked from where he was sat on his uncle’s legs. Thorin saw all three of the curious eyes asked him the same question.

“Bilbo was having a bad dream last night, when I came in to wake him he was upset so I stayed to help calm him down” Bilbo blushed at Thorin’s words as they triggered his memory of Thorin waking him up and soothing him while wrapping his arms around him.

“So you made Bilbo’s bad dreams go away like you used to with us?” Kili asked his uncle from where he had curled up against Bilbo’s other side. Thorin nodded to his youngest dwarf while Fili started to fiddle with his hair.

“Uncle! You don’t have your braids in! But you always said how it’s forbidden around those who aren’t of our kin!” Fili shouted in his uncle’s ear.

“Re-braiding my hair wasn’t my first thought last night when I came in here to help Bilbo and was it not you and your brother that said you thought of Bilbo as family?” All three of the younger members of the bed blushed bright red at the elders words.

Bilbo couldn’t just lie in bed while the three dwarfs talked about him as if he wasn’t there. “Well since were all awake why don’t I make some breakfast? You two can go clean up yourselves and whatever you were playing with earlier to cause those giggles while I cook.” The boy’s nodded smiling before running off out of the room. Bilbo couldn’t help but think of how much this had felt like home when he had woken up with Thorin and the boys running in to join them. He felt warmth spread through him thinking of what Thorin had said about the boys thinking of him as family.

Thorin sat up in the bed after the boys had left to go clean up. “I must admit that I am shocked that you have such power over them, normally I had to wrestle them to bathe while you can get them bathed almost nightly whenever you have them.” Thorin said chuckling, he noticed that Bilbo’s eyes trained on his chest which had been more revealed from the cover pooling around his waist, the hobbits gaze moved down to his left wrist which was when noticed that he had removed his wrist band the night before revealing his soul mark to Bilbo. Thorin felt his heart stop, what if Bilbo could read it and rejected him, he hadn’t had a chance to court the hobbit yet!

“I suppose they fear I won’t feed them if they don’t keep clean.” Bilbo said pulled his eyes away from Thorin’s wrist. “Those runes on your wrist are they your soul mark?” At Thorin’s nod Bilbo felt his heart ache. “Well then as must as I appreciate you helping me last night I doubt that your soul mate would-“

“My soul mate isn’t mine; that is they don’t know that they are my other half. Forgive me, it is normally covered up, I don’t even remember removing my cuff last night or that my mark was on show.” Thorin had climbed out of the bed my now, “And I apologise for making you uncomfortable from my actions last night.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I am sorry that I woke you up last night.”

“Think nothing of it Bilbo; you have done so much for us, I am just happy that I was able to help you in some way. Can I ask do you have nightmares often?” Bilbo looked down at the floor and nodded. “Then all I can offer is my help for you during the nights if you require it and if you would like to speak about them then I will listen. “ With that said Thorin left to get dressed for the day. Bilbo quickly dressed and made a start on breakfast.

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on the next chapter right now but might not get up as soon as the others have as I've got work all weekend but shall hopefully be up before the weekend is over :)  
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all of those who waited for this chapter to be up, I did fully intend for the story to be up alot faster but life unfortunatly got in the way with work and uni. i have the next few chapters worked out and mostly drafted up in a notebook. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter four

After eating breakfast with the hobbit and two dwarfs, Thorin was about to leave for another day working at the forge when he was ambushed by his nephews. “Uncle, Bilbo made you some lunch to take with you, and told us not to let you leave without it.” Fili said as his brother held a basket of food for him. “He also said that we are welcome to stay with him here today.

“As long as you’re okay with it”

“He was going to take us to the market”

“But would like your permission first” Thorin chuckled at his nephews antics.

“Have fun at the market boys, I shall come to collect you this evening. And thank Bilbo for the food” With that Thorin left for work. As the door to bag End closed after him he could hear his nephews cheering at being able to stop with Bilbo.

 

That day Bilbo took the two young dwarfs to the market in order to restock his pantry and be able to buy food that he knew the dwarfs would like to eat. After arranging for the food to be dropped off later that day Bilbo made his way over to the book store, Fili and Kili close on his heels. The two dwarfs hadn’t liked all the staring they had received from the other hobbits and had stuck close to Bilbo all morning. Once they were in the store the two boys slowly began to look at different books. Bilbo headed over to the section that had books in different languages, he had a fair amount of elvish books at home so he knew that his soul mate wasn’t an elf plus the runes he had seen on Thorin this morning had looked similar to his own which meant it could be a dwarf.

“Kili look! It’s just like the book that uncle Thorin used to read to us!” Fili exclaimed from a bookshelf not far from Bilbo, Kili ran over to his brother and took the book from his hands.

“Oh! But ours was lost years ago-“

“Maybe uncle Thorin will buy this one-“

“Good idea, I’ll stay here and guard the book and you can go and ask him.”

“No, I’ll stay and you can ask him, he’s always found it hard to say no to you”

“But you’re older so-“

“Boys! I can just buy it for you then neither of you will have to f=go and ask Thorin for it” Bilbo interjected before taking the book off them and proceeding to pay for the book. “Only I won’t be able to read it to you as I do not know the language now come along the food will be arriving at home any minute now.” With that the two shocked dwarfs followed the hobbit out of the shop and half way back to Bag End before they spoke.

“You didn’t have to buy us that Master Boggins” Kili said in a small voice.

“Yes we didn’t need it so you shouldn’t have spent your money on it-“

“Nonsense boys, I wanted to buy it for you. Now hurry along you’ll have time to eat and bath before you can read some of it.” Bilbo said as they he unlocked the front door of Bag End and ushered the boys inside.

“Or maybe Uncle Thorin can read it to us tonight when we go to bed!” Kili stated excitedly. “That is if we will be allowed to take it with us Master Baggins” He mumbled looking down after all it was Bilbo that had paid for the book it was his not theirs. Bilbo felt a deep sadness enter him, ‘OF course they’ll be going home to their lodgings tonight and I’m a fool for thinking they would want to stay.’

“Of course you’re more than welcome to take it with you, I brought it as a gift to you, and it wouldn’t get much use by me as I cannot read it.” Bilbo said with a forced smile. “Now boys, what should we have to eat?”

 

 

That night Thorin returned later than usual, Fili and Kili were fast asleep on the floor in the hobbits lounge in front of the fire, the book of Dwarfish tales lay open between them. Bilbo smiled at him when he let him in silently he lead Thorin to the kitchen, only after they had eaten their fill did Bilbo speak. “They found a Dwarfish book today at the book store and have been reading from it for hours. I couldn’t get them to go to bed but they did eventually fall asleep.”

“I shall go and wake them so that we can leave for the night so we won’t intrude any longer.” Thorin said standing from his seat he gave a nod to Bilbo before moving to wake Fili and Kili.

“It’s not an intrusion, I enjoy spending my days with them and I also enjoy out evening meals. Besides you surely cannot carry them both back to your lodgings tonight. You’re more than welcome to stop again, that is if to say if you want to, if you would rather leave I understand.” Bilbo snapped his mouth shut flushing when he realised that he was babbling.

“If we are truly welcome to stop the night then I graciously accept your offer. Although I could do with getting some more clothes for us tomorrow” Bilbo nodded, he could feel a grin spread across his face.

“Of course, if you want to collect some clothes then I’ll try and get the boys to bed while you’re gone.” Thorin nodded and left the hobbit to get his nephews to bed.

 

 

Over the next two weeks Bilbo found that he had dwarfs stopping over more often than not, on those nights that Thorin thought he would be working late he would send Fili and Kili with clothes for the next day. On those days Bilbo would get the younger dwarfs bathed and while cooking food for four would listen as Fili and Kili read from their book, which had yet to leave Bag End. After Thorin would arrive all four of them would sit down to eat as a family. The boys usually disappeared into the their room after eating to either play or sleep leaving Bilbo and Thorin to stay up late talking.

Bilbo felt as if he had gotten to know Thorin a lot more over these two weeks and increasingly wanted to show Thorin his soul mark. Every time he came close he would freeze up, what if his ark wasn’t Thorin’s name? Worse still what if it was and he rejected it? The same doubts would linger for hours and keep Bilbo awake and more often than not when he would fall asleep he was plagued with nightmares. Four times now since the first night they had stopped Bilbo had found himself being comforted by Thorin and waking up wrapped up in the dwarfs arms.

The neighbours had been talking; Bilbo knew this but wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of a reaction. He was happy with his life with the dwarfs; it felt like they had become a small family, especially since the boys commented on how he would mother them. Bilbo found himself dreading the days where the boys would turn up without clothes as it usually meant he had a quite long lonely night to himself, he didn’t tell the dwarfs that he had more nightmares when they weren’t around as he didn’t want them to start stopping more out of pity.

On one of these nights Bilbo had been dragged out to the Green Dragon by some of his cousins for some drinks. Bilbo had agreed thinking that he would get a chance to see Thorin and the Boys there as it was the only Inn, to find out that they weren’t stopping there. After a few hours at the Green Dragon Bilbo decided to go back to his far too quiet Hobbit hole, on his way back he walked past the forge and noticed the movement coming from inside. Creeping to the door way Bilbo could hear voices coming from inside.

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t stop with Bilbo Uncle he said we would whenever we wanted.” That was definitely Kili’s voice.

“I know you enjoy stopping with Bilbo, but there is a difference between stopping the odd night there and inviting ourselves there every night. I know you boys don’t deserve to have to sleep here, but I’ve sent the last share of money to Balin for him to feed most of the others throughout the winter months and with tomorrows payment we can afford to stop until spring in the inn.” Bilbo could hear the sadness in Thorin’s voice, he was a very proud dwarf and wouldn’t have asked for help of a friend like Bilbo even if they had had to stop the whole of winter in that blasted forge. Bilbo crept back away, he felt bad for leaving them there that night. But he knew that if he had gone to them tonight he would be met with stubborn pride. No instead tomorrow, if Fili and Kili didn’t come round then he will go to the forge himself and invite all 3 dwarfs to stop with him over winter. He had to be careful in making Thorin not think of it as pity, which it wasn’t but Thorin wouldn’t think of it that way.

That night Bilbo fell asleep with thoughts of his home constantly being full of the three dwarfs and how their presence finally made it feel like a home again since his parents’ deaths.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo two chapters in one day its amazing what you can do when your phones broken!

**Chapter 5**

            The next day it was only Kili that arrived, although he brought clothes for his brother and uncle. “Fili’s helping uncle in the forge today, but I wished to come and visit you, if that is alright?” He asked as Bilbo opened the front door for him.

“Of course Kili ad how many times must I tell you that you don’t need to knock you’re practically family.” Kili smiled at his and even though it looked slightly forced Bilbo decided not to mention it.

            Bilbo spent the morning at the market with Kili, after restocking on food Bilbo made sure to buy Kili things that his eyes lingered on much to the dwarf’s protests. By midday Kili was pointing out things that he thought his uncle and older brother would like, what he didn’t know as that Bilbo as ordering these items to be dropped off at Bag End for the rooms he planned to give to the dwarfs.

            At Lunch time Bilbo made up some food and he and Kili headed to the forge to eat with Fili and Thorin. They could hear the beating of metal as they approached, Bilbo hadn’t seen Thorin working as of yet and so wasn’t expecting the sight he was greeted with. While Fili was sharpening what looked like a kitchen knife set, Thorin was shaping something in the anvil ad the sight of it made Bilbo’s heart stutter. The top laces of Thorin’s shirt has loosened to reveal the top of his chest, Bilbo could make out dark hair poking out from the top. As the dwarf moved he could see his muscles moving.

Fili noticed them first and called out to them causing Bilbo to stop staring and Thorin to stop working and look up. Fili and Kili were already talking excitedly with each other about their days as Thorin approached the hobbit. “We thought we could come by and share lunch with you. I do hope we aren’t disturbing you”

“Lunch is very welcome, and so is the company that came with it. Fili has been complaining that we haven’t stopped yet.” With that both boys came over to see what food Bilbo had packed for them.

            After finishing off all the food the foursome found themselves lounging in the forge near the fire to keep warm. “Thorin, might I have a word with you in private?” Bilbo asked from his place next to the oldest dwarf. Fili and Kili stopped talking to stare at the other two; Bilbo had never wanted to hide something from them before. Bilbo smiled at the youngsters to try and reassure them.

“Of course, I could do with stretching my legs if you would accompany me?” Bilbo nodded as he jumped to his feet. He could feel another blush rising up his neck to his face. Thorin nodded towards his nephews, “stay here in case anyone wished to make an order, Fili you know the details I’ll need.” They nodded to Thorin as he and Bilbo left the forge.

                                   

* * *

 

            Walking a small distance from the forge, Bilbo turned towards Thorin. I have been thinking about the approaching winter, and you and the boys. I was hoping that you would, well the three of you really, would consider staying with me in Bag End. You see it’s pointless you paying lodgings when I have space for you and I enjoy it when you do stop over and I would hope that you enjoy it. I know it must be a bother when I wake up and I cannot guarantee that I won’t keep doing so. But I would like you to know that you are more are more than welcome to stop with me for as long as you like.” Bilbo finished his speech with a deep breath. Thorin’s face looked a mix between confusion and slight anger, which Bilbo didn’t like the look of one bit. “If you would rather not then I understand.” Bilbo muttered turning away from the dwarf so he wouldn’t see his upset face thinking of how much of a fool he felt for thinking Thorin would actually agree.

“Do you ask out of wanting us there or out of some sort of pity?” Thorin asked his voice tight.

“I want you there, the nights when you’re not at my home the place feels empty and so big. I ask out of wanting you there, perhaps for very selfish reasons but not out of pity. I hoped that you would think of it as home but if not then I am sorry for assuming things that-“

“I would like very much to come and stop with you in your home, but are you sure that you would truly want three dwarfs running wild in your home?” Thorin asked his mouth twitching into a smile. Bilbo felt relief flood through him.

“Oh yes, I believe I am up for the challenge. I had been rather hopeful and may have purchased some things for the three of you at the market- now don’t give me that look, I wanted to do it so I didn’t, honestly there isn’t anything else I would rather have done with the money so just accept the gifts.” Bilbo said in a stern voice walking back towards the forge. “Do you have much work to do this afternoon?” Bilbo called back to the dwarf, making Thorin come out of his thoughts and stride after him.

“Nothing that cannot keep, Fili helped me greatly today we have started work that isn’t due for another week.”

“Good, then you can start moving your belongings this afternoon then?” Bilbo asked with a smile towards the blacksmith.

“Aye, I suppose we can” Thorin couldn’t help but muse over how truly wonderful and giving his mate was.

                                               

* * *

 

            Fili and Kili watched their uncle and Bilbo leave the forge in silence. They couldn’t help but worry at being kept in the dark over something.

“Do you think Bilbo’s asking uncle to keep us away?”

“I don’t think so, he was so nice to me this morning, and he told me we were practically family!”

“Aye, but he doesn’t like part of his family”

“Fili he didn’t seem like it was a bad thing, besides would he really want us to leave him alone?”

“I hope not, it feels right when we’re with him”

“Like a family! Do you think we annoy him?”

“I don’t think we do” the two boys slowly grew quiet and sat together each worrying about what was being said outside the forge.

After a few minutes of silence they heard footsteps approaching before Thorin and Bilbo returned. They looked up at the returning pair to find Bilbo smiling at them.

“Bilbo has kindly invited us to move in with him over the winter, if you two would like to?” Fili and Kili jumped up to hug the hobbit causing Bilbo to blush bright red as he was sandwiched between them.

“I hope you accepted uncle, because we would like that a lot.” Kili said as he removed his arms from around Bilbo as Thorin nodded.

“Why don’t you pack your stuff up and I’ll go to Bag End to make sure your rooms are ready?” Bilbo said before leaving the forge to finish his plans for the dwarfs.

                                   

* * *

 

            After Bilbo left the three dwarfs alone the two younger ones didn’t waste any time in running towards the back room and starting to repack their packs. Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle at his nephews’ antics before following them to their stuff. This was making it easier to court the hobbit, and to try and see his soul mark.

“Uncle, I’m glad you agreed to stay with Bilbo over the winter.”

“Aye, we just want you to know that we really like him and-“Fili as cut off by Thorin.

“I think I know where you two are going with this, and as much as I appreciate the gesture, please do not try to help in anyway. I will do this alone understand?” Fili and Kili nodded to their uncle, who had just finished packing up his own belongings, bar a few changes of clothes in case he would need to change at the forge. “Good, then let us go.”

Before he had finished talking both dwarf younglings had left the forge and were practically running towards Bilbo who had yet to make it in the front door of Bag End. Thorin shut the door of the forge and followed his nephews and the hobbit back to their new home.

                                

* * *

 

Not long after getting to Bag End and the dwarfs had unpacked their packs in their rooms the delivery of Bilbo’s purchases arrived from the market. Kili spluttered when he saw it all, “I didn’t know you had brought all of this! How did I miss you buying so much?” He asked Bilbo while the hobbit sorted out what belonged to whom.

“Oh well I suppose it may have been because you were too busy looking around at all the other things and hobbits to pay attention to me.”

“This is too much Bilbo” Thorin said from behind the pile of things Bilbo had started to gather in front of him.

“Of course it isn’t besides I don’t need or want anything so I may as well spend my money on you; I have more than enough for me to get by for many years. Now hush your complaints and take these to your rooms and boys just don’t dump it on the bed put it away in the closet. Someone will be along later to measure the space for you to have single beds in your size and yes they’ll be in the same room so you won’t be separated, I know how you don’t like sleeping in different rooms from each other. Now if any of you need me I shall be reading in my study.” With that Bilbo left the three stunned dwarfs alone with their things to go and have a relaxing afternoon.

Thorin, Fili and Kili all starred at each other in slight shock before shrugging and moving to gather the things Bilbo had brought for them and moving them to their bedrooms. Fili could have sworn he heard Thorin mutter “definitely up for the challenge” as he entered his room but he couldn’t be sure.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter six**

 

                It Had been a week since the three dwarfs moved into with Bilbo, and although the hobbit was happy about this he was still no closer to finding out if Thorin was his soul mate or not. He had found himself tempted to just show his mark to Fili or Kili to see if they could tell him who his soul mate was. Things hadn’t changed a lot in the time that the dwarfs had been living here; Thorin was still out most of the day but was going close to forge for a month over winter as it was getting harder to shape the steel appropriately with the contrast of temperatures. The news that the forge wasn’t going to be open for a month led to more hobbits making orders so on some days both Fili and Kili would go to work with Thorin for all three to return sweaty and dirty long after sun down.

                Bilbo’s still not sure how he came to be responsible for booking work for the dwarfs and managing the payments, but he welcome having something to do. When Thorin had been asked to fix a broken door hinge next door to Bilbo, the young hobbit couldn’t help but think of all the other odd jobs the dwarfs could do. When he suggested this to them he was quite shocked by the response. Fili and Kili instantly started making extra hinged, nails and other everyday household things. Thorin had asked Bilbo to organise what people would need and to book in any work along with the work at the forge. Before he knew it he had organised the next month for Thorin including days off.

                It was the 8th night since the dwarfs had moved in that Thorin was woken up by Bilbo’s screams. By the time he got into the corridor he saw Fili opening his bedroom door, Kili close on his heels; this was the first time Bilbo’s dreams had woken the boys. “Go back to sleep boys” they nodded seeing Thorin open Bilbo’s door. Bilbo was thrashing around in his bed, Thorin walked towards the bed he could see sweat on Bilbo’s forehead. “Bilbo, wake up, come on Bilbo wake up for me, it’s just another dream.” Thorin ran his hand through Bilbo’s curly hair, which managed to calm the hobbit enough for him to wake up. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open; he didn’t seem to focus on Thorin until the dwarf said his name again.

“Thorin! Oh god!” Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin’s neck, hugging him. Surprised by the hobbits hug Thorin slowly wrapped his arms around Bilbo laying them both back down onto the bed. Bilbo was shaking and sobbing into his chest. Thorin was rubbing Bilbo’s back in an attempt to calm the hobbit down. Bilbo’s hands had moved away from Thorin’s neck and were running through his hair. “I’m sorry that I woke you. This probably wasn’t what you expected when you moved in.” He mumbled into Thorin’s chest. Bilbo blushed when he realised that Thorin was shirtless again.

“It’s okay; I still get more sleep at night here than I did back in the Blue Mountains. Did you want to talk about your dream?” Thorin could feel Bilbo starting to shake once more and tightened his drip on the hobbit.

“When I was younger, during winter; I witnessed my mother’s murder. Sometimes I dream of that, other times it’s others being killed in her place. Every time I am helpless to stop it” Bilbo broke down into sobs again. Thorin pulled Bilbo closer still; he couldn’t believe how well they fit together. “To-tonight it was you and the boys, when I got there they were already dead and you were co-covered in bloody. And I couldn’t do anything!” Thorin rocked Bilbo slightly.

“Shh, Bilbo, it’s okay. It was just a dream, I’m fine and so are the boys. Nothing’s going to happen to us.” Bilbo started to calm down into Thorin’s embrace.

                After a while Bilbo fell asleep, Thorin kept his arms around Bilbo before he tried to fall asleep himself. As he was drifting back into the realm of sleep, black ink near his face caught his eyes. Reaching up to remove Bilbo’s left hand from his hair what he saw made his heart stop. He has been trying to find a way of seeing Bilbo’s soul mark for weeks and here it was right in front of him, he felt his own mark itch with a need to be closer still with need to be closer still with Bilbo. He felt nearly complete he had his other half in his arms. Bilbo bore his name, now all he had to do is make Bilbo aware that he was his soul mate. Thorin happily drifted to sleep with Bilbo pressed against him.

* * *

 

 

                The next morning Bilbo woke up pressed against Thorin’s naked chest while the dwarf still slept.  Bilbo’s hand was resting next to his head on Thorin’s chest when he saw that his soul mark was revealed Bilbo jumped away from the dwarf. How could he have been stupid enough to leave his mark on show? Thorin woke up as Bilbo moved away from him. “Bilbo? Are you alright?” Thorin sat up ad rested his hand on the hobbits back; Bilbo had his hand on his left wrist.

“Di-did you see my mark?”

“Yes, I didn’t mean to, Bilbo can you read your mark?” Bilbo shook his head shaking.

“No, I fear that I shall never know who my soul mate is, or that they would even be the one that I want.”

“If you would life Bilbo I could tell you what your soul mark says, and if you don’t believe me then I can teach you so you can read it, or the boys can.” Bilbo spun around to face Thorin, he had thrust his left arm at the dwarf, who could see tears in his eyes, he was scared about who his soul mate was. “I do not need to see it now; I have hoped that this is what would be on your wrist. It is my name that you have. Bilbo, I understand if I am not who you want as your mate-“

“You? Is-is it- I am- is your mark my name?”

“Aye, when I came of age my mark was pale, it was only just readable; and the 33 years ago, the day you were born I was woken up by my am burning, it ah lasted for the duration of your mothers labour, after that it as a grey colour, and the day you turned 33, the day we met when I woke up my mark was the black that it was supposed to be. I have waited for you for a long time. If you do not wish-“

“I want to be your soul mate, I have been drawn to you since I first saw you stood in my kitchen and I have wanted nothing more than to be your soul mate.” Bilbo said with tears gathering in your eyes, Thorin smiled and rested his forehead against Bilbo’s.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, I’ve been waiting for you for a long time Bilbo Baggins and I don’t intend to let you go anytime soon, although I want to court you properly.” Bilbo couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at Thorin’s words. He slowly moved forward to press a kiss against Thorin’s lips.

“I would like that very much Thorin.” They sat like that, I bed with their foreheads touching exchanging the occasional kiss until they heard Fili and Kili enter the bedroom. Reluctantly pulling away from Thorin, Bilbo found himself engulfed by the two younger dwarfs

“Are you alright Bilbo, did you have another bad dream?”

“Did uncle Thorin help you?”

“Hey! Look Fili! Does this mean you’re our uncle now?” Kili asked excitedly as he saw Bilbo’s mark. Seeing Bilbo’s slightly shocked face had Kili worried, “if you don’t want to-“

“I would be honoured to, you really see me as an uncle?” his only answer was twin grins and nods before Fili and Kili ran back out the room. “Are you okay with that?” Bilbo asked Thorin who was sat watching Bilbo; the next thing Bilbo knew he was being spun around by Thorin before being set gently on his feet and a kiss was being pressed to his forehead.

“I am happy that you think of the boys as family for they are the only close thing I have left.”

“Well then I’m glad that I’ll soon be added to your family. Although I would like to know more about your family and past, when you are willing to tell me about it of course.”

“I have nothing to hide from you Bilbo but I’m not sure if you’re going to believe what I have to say.” Bilbo shushed Thorin with a quick kiss and a smile.

“How about tonight after you finish up at the forge and the boys are asleep you can tell me all you want to, there’s not much work for you tomorrow so you won’t need to be there too early and you can let me decide whether or not I believe you?” Thorin nodded before going to get dressed for the day.

                After eating breakfast Thorin and Fili got ready to leave for work at the forge, while Kili was going to be put up some book shelves for a hobbit down the road. Bilbo pulled Thorin in for one last kiss of the morning before he left. Fili and Kili made gagging noises around giggles as Bilbo was wrapped up in Thorin’s arms. He finally felt complete, he couldn’t be happier. Bilbo kept busy that day by spending time with some of his cousins and helping some of the younger ones learn to read. He didn’t get to see them as often as he would like and today they helped make the day go faster so Bilbo didn’t think he was waiting as long until he saw Thorin again.

 

* * *

 

 

                By mid-afternoon Kili had returned from fitting the bookshelf and had offered to help Bilbo with the cooking as Thorin had told him he didn’t need any more help from the youngest dwarf and he should go and enjoy himself. Kili had been so excited about spending time with his new uncle that he didn’t hear a knock at the door until after Bilbo had gone to answer it. “Oh hello, can I help you?” Kili wandered to the front door at Bilbo’s greeting it was rare that Bilbo didn’t know is guests.

“Aye laddie you can, I’m looking for dwarfs and was told down at the inn that they hang around here.” Ili couldn’t contain his happiness any longer.

“Mister Dwalin! What brings you here?” Bilbo seemed to be in a state of shock at seeing the tall, balding dwarf on his door step.

“Kili! Lad you know where ya uncle is?” I have some important news.” The dwarf said, not sparing Bilbo another glance after spotting one of his own kinsmen.

“Uncle should be at the forge, you passed it on your way up here. This is Bilbo Baggins; he’s kindly let us stop here with him.” Dwalin’s eyes widened when who this was, he had watched his friend staring at those words too much to not know who this young hobbit was.

“Dwalin son of Fundin at yer service Master Baggins” he gave the hobbit a bow before addressing the pair of them, “I’ll go down to the forge now ad speak with him before I head back to the Blue Mountains.” He made to move away from the door before Bilbo’s brain caught up with him.

“You’re welcome to spend the night here aster Dwalin, you’ve surely travelled a long way to just have to turn away again.” Dwalin looked at Bilbo in shock before nodding his thanks to the hobbit.

“That’s most generous laddie, an’ if yer sure you don’t mind I would like to take you up on your offer.” He now turned to Kili “I’ll be going to speak with yer uncle now laddie, can yer show me the where the forge is?” With a nod Kili gave Bilbo a hug and disappeared with the new dwarf leaving behind a slightly stunned hobbit. 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was less than an hour later that all four dwarfs returned, while Fili and Kili ran off to get cleared up after giving Bilbo a quick ‘hello’. Thorin engulfed the hobbit in a tight hug before leaving to change himself leaving a blushing Bilbo and Dwalin in the kitchen. Flustered from the other dwarf witnessing the affection from Thorin Bilbo moved to finish cooking their meal. Dwalin laughed at the young hobbit, before he could say anything to him Fili and Kili reappeared demanding his attention.  

When Thorin came into the kitchen instead of going to the lounge where the others were Bilbo relaxed. “It was nice of you to offer Dwalin somewhere to stop tonight.” Thorin said wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s waste. Bilbo left himself relax further into the embrace sighing, he couldn’t believe how safe and at home he felt in those arms.

                “It’s the least I could do. Did you manage to talk to you about why he came looking for you?” he felt Thorin’s nod as the dwarf hummed his agreement.

“Yes he was on his way back to the Blue Mountains; I have some things for him to take with him.” Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s temple and withdrew his arms as Fili came bounding into the kitchen asking for food. Bilbo huffed a laugh at the young blonde dwarf before calling in the others to eat.

 

                Dwalin retired for bed not long after they had finished eating, claiming that he was tired from his travels. Fili and Kili were curled up on the sofa reading their book like most nights when Thorin came into the kitchen to speak with Bilbo. “I believe we had a conversation planned.” The dwarf said as he sat at the table, Bilbo quickly sat down next to him. “I suppose I should have told you this before I asked to court me, what do you know of dwarfs Bilbo?” The hobbit looked thoughtful for moment before speaking.

“My mother used to tell me tales she had learned from her adventures when I was a child, about how one kingdom of dwarfs were great miners and very proud but had lost their kingdom to a dragon. She didn’t know more than that, having never met a dwarf she had only heard what men and elves could say on the matter.”

“You know more than most do this far west, once there were seven realms of dwarfs, Erebor- the last dwarven kingdom was one of them, that was where, before their exile the king and the line of Durin lived, the Blue Mountains which is now where most of us reside in had been empty for years and so made an ideal home for the dwarfs to settle, there are many towns of men around for them to gain work. My grandfather was King Thror he as King under the Mountain when the fire drake came-“

“But that makes you a prince!”

“At one time yes, my grandfather died 125 years ago, at the battle of Azanulbizar at Moria, my father has been missing from around the same time, I have been leading y people since then”

“But if I’ve calculated correctly you would have been younger than Kili then! And you…. You’re a king now then?” At Thorin’s nod Bilbo continued “well then I suppose you really are disappointed in e being your ate, I’m only a simple hobbit-“

“No! Bilbo I’ve been looking for you for years, if anything I expect this to make you disappointed, yes by blood I am a King, but I have nought to show for it, yes I care for my people and for the most they follow me loyally, but I am still just a blacksmith by trade”

“I have no need for you to give me a kingdom or anything else; all I want is your love. The rest we’ll figure out as we continue” Thorin pulled the hobbit into an embrace.

“There is more to the story, if you do not wish to know it now i understand I have already burdened you with a lot tonight.”

“You have burdened me with nothing; we share each other’s problems now we are courting Thorin. That means that you are no longer alone in anything.” Bilbo said into Thorin’s neck where his head was tucked. “However I think today has been a long day and there are two young dwarfs that have been too quiet for my liking.” Thorin laughed as Bilbo removed himself from Thorin’s hold to go check on Fili and Kili.

                The next morning as planned Dwalin was up early and left not long after breakfast along with a package from Thorin for the Blue Mountains and a promise to return soon and perhaps to bring some more dwarrows with him.

 

* * *

 

                Over the next few nights Thorin told Bilbo more of his life since Erebor had been taken, after he had been forced into leading his people before even coming of age and about how his sisters husband being lost in an orc attack had led to her death not long after the birth of Kili being unable to continue in this life without her One. She had lived long enough to name her son, and Thorin as their guardian before passing into the halls of Mahl to join her husband. Bilbo gave Thorin comfort where he could, realising how much Thorin had lost in his life. Apart from the boys the closest family he had were distant cousins such as Dwalin.

                Three days after Dwalin had left Thorin presented Bilbo with a dwarven hair bead and asked to braid it into his hair. “I know they we are from different races that have different cultures and have only just found one another but braids are a large part of dwarven culture-“ Bilbo kissed Thorin lightly on the lips to make him stop talking.

“It’s beautiful Thorin, I would be glad for you to braid my hair, are you sure my hair is long enough for it? We can try for a mix of both of our courting rituals if you would like?” Thorin smiled down at him.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” Thorin moved to braid Bilbo’s hair at the left side of his temple. “What traditions do hobbits have for courting?” Bilbo hummed at the feel of Thorin’s skilled hands in his hair.

“Not much really we mostly state our intention by giving a gift, mostly either flowers or food. After a while we announce to the Shire of our courtship by speaking to the head of the families. When we choose to join together the one being courted is given a crown of flowers and couples are normally married either by the Thain of the Shire or head of our family. For me it would be both the same as my Grandfather Gerontius of the Took family is also Thain on the Shire and the head of my family. Courting doesn’t normally last long and quite simple. What are dwarven courtships like?” Thorin had finished Bilbo’s braid by now and was running his hands through the rest of Bilbo’s hair.

“After we have shown each other our soul marks we make a bead for out One and braid it into each other’s hair so others know courting is taking place. After the beads are given each partner learns the craft of each other and presents a gift to each other to end the courtship ad promise ourselves to each other. If after the braids the two decide that they don’t want a romantic relationship they won’t accept the gift given to them or won’t make one and remove the braid. That isn’t done often though. Thorin finished his explanation by playing with Bilbo’s braid.

                Bilbo turned around to face Thorin, “how would I make something for you?” He asked shyly, hoping that Thorin would want to stay with him.

“I can ask one of the boys to help you, whatever you want to make if you design it one of those may forge it for you if you wish. I do not know what I would create for you.” Bilbo relaxed against Thorin, happy that Thorin would want to be with him. He turned his head and kissed Thorin on the lips.

“Eeww uncles!” Kili said as he and Fili entered the sitting room. Bilbo blushed as he pulled away from Thorin who turned to mock glare at his nephews.

“If you didn’t want to see it you could have stayed in your room.” He offered as he snaked his arm around his hobbit. Fili and Kili continued to giggle even as they started playing on the floor.

“we wanted uncle Bilbo to read to us before bed, then you can kiss each other all you like.” Fili said as he stuck his tongue out at his uncle who mock growled earning a squeal from Kili while Bilbo’s bush intensified.

“Come on then boys, off to bed and I shall come and read to you.”

“Aww can’t we have it out here?”

“We’re not even tired-“ Kili broke himself off with a yawn, he and Fili took one look at Bilbo’s smug expression, sighed and dragged themselves off to bed muttering about stubborn uncles and how they should be old enough not to need a bed time. Thorin chuckled into Bilbo’s neck as the boys left the room.

“You certainly have good control over those two hooligans.”

“Oh hush, they’re still children not hooligans. Bilbo said as her wiggled his way out of Thorin’s grip to go read to the boys. “And when I’m done I expect to come back here and put a courting braid in your hair to Thorin. And then were going to get some sleep.” As he left the room he missed the giant smile that graced the dwarfs face as he withdrew a bead from his pocket that matched Bilbo’s own bead.

 

* * *

 

                After reading the boys three stories Bilbo had finally been able to leave the room after making sure both the boys were covered up in their blankets. Bilbo made his way back into the living room where Thorin was sat waiting for him. Seeing Bilbo enter the room he smiled before extending his hand to Bilbo’s showing him the bead for his hair. Taking it from the dwarf Bilbo motioned for him to sit on the floor, after a few fumbles he managed to get Thorin’s hair into a presentable courting braid.

                When he was done with the braid, Thorin stood turning around and picking Bilbo with him before carrying him towards Bilbo’s room. They had been staying in Bilbo’s room ever since they had found out about being each other’s soul mates. Bilbo squeaked when Thorin dropped him onto the soft bed before leaning over the hobbit and placing a soft kiss onto his lips. Bilbo smiled into the kiss, Thorin had been like this since they started courting, never forcing Bilbo into anything but somehow knowing what Bilbo wanted. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck pulling him down for another kiss as the dwarf had tried to back away. “hmm I love you Thorin.”

“And I you Bilbo” Thorin rolled off the hobbit before getting off the bed to remove his boots and dress for bed leaving Bilbo to huff on the bed before following suit. If only he could get Thorin to realise that he wanted more without upsetting the dwarf. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 

                Nearly a week after leaving the Shire Dwalin could see the Blue Mountain’s up ahead of him, one more days walk and he would arrive back at their new home. Dwalin made camp on the tree line to use it for shelter for the night. Tomorrow would bring him doing his brothers bidding before he would have to catch up on his duties as head guardsman; he hoped that a certain known thief had kept himself out of trouble while he had been away. He hated having to leave those in his care behind but with Thorin away earning money for the people a lot of their kings duties had fallen to Balin who had decided that Dwalin was more suited for travelling than himself.

                Thinking of Thorin reminded him of who their king was living with, he couldn’t help but be both happy for Thorin for having his One and envious of him, Dwalin had long ago accepted that he had a long wait for his mate, what he hadn’t been expecting was two older brothers who would never give him the chance to court him even with matching soul marks. Well the lad wasn’t even of age yet so he would have time to figure out how to get close to him.

He still couldn’t believe that Thorin had finally found his One, the King had long ago given up on finding him, he had known the lads name for years and searched for any years for the one called Bilbo Baggins but then he had been given his sisters children to look after and the boys had become his world and he had given up on searching. Never in his wildest dreams did Dwalin think that Thorin’s One would be a hobbit, but seeing the lad take control of his King and those nephews of his he could understand why Mahl had gifted Thorin with such a being as his One, the young lad completed Thorin perfectly. This after all was the sole reason for having soul marks in the first place, so you could find the one you’re meant to spend eternity with.

Dwalin decided it was time that her turned in for the night, no doubt tomorrow would be the busiest day for him in a long time, there was much to do to withstand the winter and the Thorin in the Shire Dwalin would have even more to do this year than he had the previous years. Thorin had left his most trusted behind him as a council to carry out the Kings justice in his absence and unfortunately for Dwalin who was a warrior at heart not a councilman Thorin had named him on his council, for staying loyal to him all these years, as if he would do any different.

 

* * *

 

 

                Thorin had been busy practically none stop since braiding Bilbo’s hair, he had been up before event he hobbit himself in the mornings and out the door after a quick breakfast, the boys following him after a bigger breakfast and more sleep. He often found himself sending them home before him in time for the supper Bilbo would have made and would return far after dark to a quiet hobbit hole and a sleepy hobbit sat up waiting for him. He found himself greatly looking forward to in two weeks tie when he would be shutting the forge down for the harshest of the winter, although he would miss having the income, with Bilbo’s help in setting up other jobs while he won’t be too busy during the winter he would be busy enough to not get under his hobbits feet every day.

                Today was no exception, Thorin woke with the sun and had to drag himself out of bed and away from his hobbit Bilbo grumbled as Thorin tried to move out of his arms. As the weather had gotten colder the hobbit had taken to holding on to Thorin more. Not that the dwarf minded but it did make it more difficult for him to depart in the mornings not just because of the grip Bilbo had on him but because he didn’t want to. He couldn’t bear to remove himself from his One’s arms. Bilbo grumbled as he rolled off Thorin and into the space that Thorin had been in. Smiling at the hobbit Thorin went about getting ready for the day he had been told by the boys that he wasn’t allowed in the forge after lunch which they would be sharing at Bag End together the boys would be off to the forge and Thorin and Bilbo were going to spend the afternoon together.

Dropping a kiss on the hobbits head Thorin moved out of the bedroom, this morning he would be finishing his courting gift for Bilbo, it wasn’t a very traditional hobbit gift as he couldn’t cook something for Bilbo nor could he grow something for him but he had managed to create him a flower made with jewels instead of petals. He hoped that Bilbo would accept it instead of the normal courting gift the hobbit would probably be expecting.

After grabbing something to eat Thorin quietly left the hobbit hole and went down to the forge he still had plenty of work to do before the boys kicked him out of the forge, if he could get all of the work done for the next few days then he would be able to have tomorrow off to spend with Bilbo. He had plans for his hobbit that had been waiting long enough and hopefully he would be able to give his gift to Bilbo tonight or tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Not for the first time since they began courting Bilbo woke up on his own just after the sun rose, he could vaguely remember Thorin getting out of the bed but hadn’t been pulled enough from his sleep to be bothered to get out of bed. But he knew he had to get out of bed to make breakfast for the boys. He couldn’t wait for them to start work on his courting gift for Thorin he had designed a blade for the dwarf, the handle was going to be engraved with both Bilbo’s and Thorin’s names both in standard and in dwarfish. Bilbo had drawn the designs for the knife that both Fili and Kili had said that they could manage to do them; he just hoped that Thorin would want to accept his courting gift.

He worried that the more Thorin learned about him then he would realise that he could do much better than Bilbo, the dwarf had done so much in his life and all Bilbo had done was stay in the shire hiding in his home since his parents passed. Surely Thorin would realise that he would never be worthy of ruling with him an Bilbo would never expect Thorin to give up his people for him, he knew that Thorin would be returning to the Blue Mountains soon and leave Bilbo behind. He may be the dwarfs soul mate but Bilbo doubted that Thorin would continue to the next stage of courting he just hoped that when Thorin left then Bilbo could keep his braid in his hair surely it couldn’t hurt as there would be no dwarfs around to see it and Bilbo would be able to remember when he was wanted by his other half.

Sighing Bilbo walked out of the bedroom, he would miss the boys so much as well, and all three of his dwarfs had made his hobbit hole feel like a home again, he didn’t want to go back to the silence again. Fili and Kili walked out of their room their hair sticking all over, the boys had given up on doing their hair before they came to breakfast since finding out that Bilbo and Thorin were courting. “Morning boys, I’m just going to start breakfast so you can wash up and it should be ready by the time you’re done.” They nodded and walked towards the bathroom to wash as Bilbo made his way to the kitchen.

                After the boys had eaten their breakfast they got up to go to the forge, Bilbo sighed trying to keep positive but all he could think about was that he was on a timer and soon he would lose everything that mattered to him. “Uncle Bilbo? Are you alright? So seem sad.” Looking up Bilbo say Kili stood in the door way of the kitchen. “Have we upset you?” Bilbo took notice of the tears starting to gather in the young dwarfs eyes.

“Oh Kili I’m fine, I just keep thinking of how empty this place felt without you in it and I’m worried that you, all of you will leave and I’ll be left behind unwanted and unloved.” Bilbo stood up from the table and looked down at the floor knowing that Kili would leave now and tell Fili and Thorin and they would be gone before he knew it. He was shocked to feel arms wrap around him, he saw the top of Kili’s head as he hugged him.

“Why would we go anywhere Uncle Bilbo? We love you and want to stay with you, and Uncle Thorin loves you. You’re courting each other and are each other’s Ones.” Bilbo wrapped his arms around the young dwarf, he needed this hug. Suddenly another set of arms wrapped around him, he saw a mop of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Smiling at the boys he withdrew his arms.

“Thank you, I guess I just needed to hear someone say it. Now off you go, you have a long day today. I’ll come down and collect you this evening unless you get all you can do done.” Smiling and hugging each boy one last time Bilbo saw them out. It hadn’t fixed everything but it made him feel loved while they were living here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, more parings will be added as years go by, story is going to lead through to the end of the quest with some changes.


End file.
